Sakurasou Online
by Zaiikia
Summary: This is a crossover of a story of SAO and Sakurasou. Join in the romance, laughter, adventure journey with the hero Kirito, Asuna and the pet girl Mashiro and her 'Master' Sorata!
1. Chapter 1: The Transfer

_**Sakurasou Online**_

**Chapter 1: The Transfer**

The computer screen flashed on and the sweet ringing sound of the ringtone signaled the grazing Kirito to open up the incoming email that he had just received.

"Finally!" Kirito exclaimed with a smirk before reading the chunk of text.

"What's the matter?" the curious Asuna peek from a little gap of the door which stood ajar. "Anyway, you haven't had anything since morning so I made a little something for you."

The familiar smell of hamburger causes the stomach of the hungry Kirito to growl. But at least the soy sauce and mayonnaise were not some herbs found in the vacant forest of SAO.

Kirito wolfed down the whole mass, still keeping his eyes on the computer screen, "Looks like we will be studying in Suiko High, another special institution. It's for all SAO players who were trapped in those two years"

"Didn't they already switch us to that school nearby?"Asuna asked

"That school was shut down after the Alfheim Online incident... Anyway, we will be moving in two weeks time."Kirito replied between his lunch.

"Wahh! That's sudden! If that's the case then we should better get packing! But where will we stay?" Asuna questioned.

"Hmm... It seemed like we'll be staying in a dormitory named Sakurasou. But don't worry; someone will be at the airport to guide us there."Kirito said, staring into blank space while clouds of thoughts flashed through his mind. "Sakurasou...what kind of place is it?" he thought.

**2 weeks later...**

"Hurry Kirito-kun! You don't want to miss the flight don't you?" Asuna cried while pulling the arm of her companion.

"Urgh! Easy for you to say." complained the exhausted Kirito as the 2 heavy luggage followed his back.

"Geez! sorry about that, I'll just carry mine."

"What's in there anyway? Did you put weight blocks? "

"Yeah, if you consider the Nervegear as heavy."

"What?!" the stunned Kirito stood rooted to the marble floor. "Is that really necessary?"

"We will be staying for quite a while, Yui will miss us. And we could use that as a presentation in our new school." Asuna said

"Haha, I guess so." replied the blushing Kirito as he held his hand at the back of his head. "But will it pass through the security check?" he remembered.

"Leave that to me!" Asuna winked confidently as she hurried to the checkpoint.

"What's with that expression?" Kirito muttered under his breath.

The night on the airplane seemed to be the longest the couple ever slept. Kirito tilted his head, only to find Asuna sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled as he patted her head lovingly. Though he knew that he will miss Suguha and the others very badly, Asuna was all that he could ever ask for. With each other, they both needed nothing else. Gently, he kissed the warm forehead of Asuna before dozing off into his own dream world.

**1 hour...2 hours...3 hours later**

"Didn't you sleep well last night?"Asuna asked, while looking at the black patch in both of Kirito eyes.

"Yeah." lied Kirito when he caught a glimpsed of a rather fair young girl who was just standing right in the way of him. The ivory dress that she was wearing was perfectly blended with her milky white skin. The amber eyes of hers that was staring at Kirito gave her a slightly mature appearance.

Deeply attracted by the magnificent scene, Kirito redirected his eyes on her. The clean and pure environment the young girl gave caused Kirito to forget where he was at that instant, even forgetting the presence of his beloved Asuna."

"What colour do you want to be?" was the only words that came out from the tender mouth of her's.

**End of Chapter 1**

A note from Zaiikia: Hello fellow readers, thank you for spending your valuable time with me in this crossover of mine. I would appreciate many support and feedback from you! Those comments from you will definitely make a difference ! :

Important: I do not own any of Sword Art Online nor Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo, this is just a fan made during my free time.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Sakurasou

_**Sakurasou Online**_

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Sakurasou**

Kirito was stunned by the sudden question. A question he had never ask himself before. For that moment, an awkward silence filled the pair and the running motor of the air-conditioner was the only sound that ringed into their ears. "Hey! Say something!" Asuna nudged the staring boy. But to no avail, the silence continued to drift.

"Mashiro! Didn't I tell you to fetch them?" Sorata rushed over, interrupting the moment.

"Mashiro... so that's her name."Kirito whispered.

"Hi, I'm Sorata." Sorata blurted out nervously. The last time he said this was to Mashiro herself. "Oh! Don't mind her; she always says this to someone new."

"No its fine!" Asuna replied.

"What colour do you want to be?" Mashiro reiterated, this time with more anxiety.

"Me?" Kirito asked

"Yes."

"I never thought about it."

"Then please do so now."

"It changes now and then... but Black will do it for now."

"What does it has to be always black?" Asuna complained, slightly frowning.

Kirito shrugged his shoulders, his mind wondering to somewhere else "Why don't we get to the dorms first? Otherwise we could stay here all day." he suggested, remembering the ache in his back.

The tangerine dusk welcome the additional members of Sakurasou. Darkness filled the sky as it drained out the chrome yellow light of the sun. The other

members of the dorm, Nanami, Misaki and Jin gave a warm greeting to the heroes of SAO.

"Hey, how many bosses do you cleared?" Misaki exclaimed, upon seeing the sight of the black swordsman.

"Just a few." Kirito replied humbly.

"Aw, but you cleared the game." she countered

"Don't frighten the newcomers, Misaki." Impeded Jin "Show them the power of Sakurasou!"

Kirito grinned at the casual hospitality of the gang while his attention was redirected by the white helmet on the top of the desk of Sorata's room which resembles the Nervegear.

"Kirito?" Sorata ask, expressing concern.

"Yes?"

"What are you looking at?"

"What is that?" pointing to the object he was unsure of.

"Oh. That is an AmuSphere. You are not the only one having the NerveGear technology you know?"

"May I touch it?"

"As you wish"

Kirito gazed at the well polished device, it is 3 times lighter than the NerveGear that he has. As expected, it has an improved security system and run on harmless microscopic waves, implemented after the death game incident. Of course, he doesn't have the money to get one after spending a fortune on his NerveGear, but a few adjustments on his device should do the trick. "Nice!" Kirito complemented.

"There's nothing special about it, everyone has it in Sakurasou." Sorata replied

"Including Shiina-san?"

"I guess so...Oh yeah! Speaking of which, we have create a new MMORPG game after you have uploaded the World Seed. I will send you and Asuna the file later. " Sorata gave Kirito a thumbs up "Thanks, for the upload!"

"Thank Kayaba for that" Kirito recorrected.

Along the corridor of the dorms of Sakurasou, Kirito made his way back to his unfurnished room. The members for Sakurasou gave him a lot of surprises that day and he actually felt very normal for the first time, after being such an overpowered hero in SAO and ALO.

"Kirito-kun" a disembodied voice echoed through his thoughts as he turned around, only to find Mashiro gazing before him.

"What's the matter Shiina-san?" Kirito asked, in the same manner Sorata always does.

"Call me Mashiro, Kirito-kun... put on the gear" without saying anymore, Mashiro walked away.

Kirito wiped the layer of dust off his ashy NerveGear, even now he feared that another incident of SAO will occur. But if Mashiro went up to him, then it must be important. Without hesitating, he put it on.

"Downloading file... Please wait for a moment" the system announced

Time Elapsed: 5 minutes

Downloaded: 50GB

Download speed: 10GB/min

Time remaining: 1 hour

"That is a big file." Kirito thought.

_**An hour later...**_

"Download completed" the scream of the system woke Kirito from his short nap.

"Link starto!"he cried.

A burst of blinding lights engulfed him as usual, music of modern instruments buzzed through his pointed ears

"Sight...OK"

"Touch...OK"

"Taste...OK"

"Hear...OK"

"Smell...OK"

"Body scan done...Default character 'Kirito' selected"

"Welcome to Sakurasou Online!" the title of the new game greeted him.

Immediately, Kirito felt an immerse strength rushing through him, he always felt it when logging in. He lifted his heavy eyelids, surveying the artificial environment. The trees bloom pink leaves with the texture of cotton candy, the cement ground carves many faces of cats that are patrolling the grounds of Sakurasou. The cold autumn wind causes Kirito's face to numb and his eyes to moist. This place was just like a painting.

Kirito caught sight of Mashiro sitting at a marble beach under a crimson maple tree humming a tune which seemed so familiar. The sight of the girl who seems so pure made Kirito a contamination.

"You're late." Mashiro whispered softly, but loud enough for Kirito to notice.

"Yeah...Sorry about the long download." Kirito said in an apologetic manner

"The others are here." Mashiro pointed.

Several questions raced through his mind, looking at the rest of the gang and his companion, he knew this would be a beginning of an unforeseen adventure.

**End of chapter 2**

A word from Zaiikia: Once again another chapter is released. Thank you for your time and please forgive me for the grammar errors. Much effort has been taken in improving it.

Important: I do not own any of these anime


	3. Chapter 3: The World of Art

_**Sakurasou Online**_

**Chapter 3: The World of Art **

"Wow...This world is so... detailed!" Kirito cried, with short pauses in between. "It's just like a masterpiece! I wonder who could ever dream of such a beautiful place. It's already beyond one's imagination!"

"Here's your answer." replied Jin, pointing at Mashiro

Kirito took a glimpse at the creator, while still appreciating the magnificent art.

Mashiro, of course, was not as surprised as the others. This world was long stored in the creative mind of hers'. The world that she believes in was finally created, although virtual, but she couldn't ask for more.

"But how?" Kirito continued

"This is today's technology; the AmuSphere is designed to be able to form an imaginative world from a human mind, in this case, Mashiros'." Sorata answered, but still not enough to satisfy Kirito's curiosity.

"The colours of Sakurasou Online were very unique, quite contrasting to the one's in reality." Kirito pointed out. As the icy wind smashed his small stiffen head, blasting his jet-black hair out of figure, Kirito couldn't help but spending every of his precious second in this 'work of art'. For once, people could literally feel paintings coming to life, and not just staring at some paper being splashed by colours.

"Kirito-kun" Asuna signalled, trying to get his attention."Come, sit right here." She patted lightly on the soft fluffy pink grass which is similar to cotton.

Kirito hurried over and Asuna drag him the moment he was within her reach.

"Buush!" he landed quite comfortably with the protection of the cushion.

"Hey, Kirito-kun." Asuna whispered, nearing her lips to his cheek each moment.

"Hmm?" Kirto gave a brief reply

"Remember the time we relax like this?" she lowered her eyelids.

"Yeah, you were the vice-commander."

"You told me to enjoy the weather."

"You were sleeping so peacefully."

"Haha, you do remember!"Asuna exclaimed. As she took a deep breath of the fragrant scent of love while watching white feathered swans parading the azure sky, she felt herself at ease.

"New update found!...Initiating download." the voice of the system ripped through the tranquil peace.

"An update?" Kirito muttered, leaving his comfortable position.

"This place changes according to Mashiro's imagination."Sorata replied. "Everynow and then, the AmuSphere will occasionally scan Mashiro's , if any changes are dectected, an update will occur. So you could say this is the place Mashiro is thinking right now."

"Amazing!"

"Yeah... But you better not upset her!"

"I wonder what is she thinking now?"

"Who knows?"

"Downloading complete...installing update" the system echoed.

Just then, the colours of the world started to fade away. The group watches as the red of the leaves and the pink of the grass started to 'peel' off from their objects. The endless height of the sky that was coated with white, making the clouds almost impossible to see. Even the breath taking images on every tile of the slate-grey pavement were gradually dissolving in the snowy-white area. With a blink of an eye, the three dimensional objects vanished along with their colours.

As the group witnessed the virtual world being transformed, the density of the air gets greater and greater

"What's happening? Why the is air getting so heavy?" Kirito struggled as he grab Asuna's wrist, who look more worried than he was.

"Ghuush!" the sound of falling liquid caught their attention and they soon found themselves 500 feet underwater.

"Hey i can breathe!" the surprised Kirito cried

"Of course!" this place is not design to let the external environment affect you." Sorata replied

"How do you know so much?"

"Oh! Because I programmed this world."

"What about Mashiro?"

"She is the designer and the admin. It's up to her what this world would be like. I don't have any control."

"Hmm... It doesn't matter anyway. This is the best I ever been to."

Sorata smiled, at least someone enjoy his creation. But his lips straightened when he notice a gliding shadow across the sapphire water. It bared elongated fins which support its streamline body shape. Armed with numerous razors like teeth which were stained with patches of red.

"Mashiro! What is that?!" Sorata screeched, as he watches her playing with a violet rock.

"A shark, what else?" she replied calmly, messing around with an angelfish.

"Why is it here?"

"It's in my mind."

"You, don't say... But why put it here?"

"I think it's nice."

"It's it friendly?"

"... I don't know."

"WHAT?!"

"Why all the big fuss?" Kirito asserted "We are not going die in reality aren't we."

"It's not about dying; I forgot to put the pain absorber." Sorata shrieked.

"What? Log out now!" Kirito declared, tightening his grip on Asuna.

"Display mode disabled. Battle system engaged! Logging out ability disabled" the computer interrupted as the shark found its target.

Out of the blue, a floating green bar with numerical figures appeared above everybody's heads.

HEALTH BAR

Kirito: 2000/2000

Asuna: 1500/1500

Jin: 1000/1000

Misaki: 1000/1000

Sorata: 1000/1000

Mashiro: ?

"Huh? What's wrong with Mashiro's health bar?" Soarata asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, it may be a bug. But if she gets hit just one time..."Kirito nervously replied, fearing the outcome.

"Kitito! Your hand!"

Kirito glanced over; a raven-black well-polished sword rests at the back of his palm. The Elucidator.

"Hmm... I don't remember having that." The surprised Mashiro said.

"Then it must be from me." Kirito smirked as his charge towards his target with the sword that he was wielding for the past 2 years.

_**End of chapter 3**_

A word form Zaiikia: Hey once again I appreciate your time for reading this ...another chapter of mine. Please let me know of any unsatisfaction and errors and I welcome all suggestion from my readers.

Important: i do not own any of these anime!


End file.
